The Heart of Valor
by Dubstep gamer
Summary: Shadow, a Pegasus Stallion newly aware of himself, wakes in the everfree forest. Not soon after, the Stallion is thrusted into danger, only to be saved by 2 lovely mares. With no memory how will he survive? And just who are these mares, why is he here, and his purpose in this new world? Read to find out! First fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there readers! Let me tell you thanks for stoping by. This is my first fan fiction fantasy. So thanks and I hope you like my first story. Enjoy~.**

"GAHH!" I gasped as I awoke, as I found myself in a unknown forest. I looked around to take in my surrounding. The forest look strange as like it was animed. Still weirded out I tried to rub my eye thinking this was just a crazy dream I was having, wouldn't be the first time, anyway I tried only to find that I didnt have hands or fingers for that matter, I had uh hooves.

"AHHHHH! What the hell, what happen." I exclaimed.

Trying to think back as too how I managed to get here, suddenly getting a sharp pain in my head.

"Ffffffffffff-" I was about to swear untill I hear a noise, the sound of twigs snapping under pressure of something or someone.

I called out pass the clearing I awoke in "Hello, is anybody out there I seem to have a head ach and-"

before I could finish, my blood went cold as I heard the darkness growl. Then the stench hit me- an earthy smell and the scent of the bottem of a well, then the predators showed themselves. They looked like wooden wolves. But that still didnt mean I wasnt in troble. I quickly tried to rise to my feet- er hooves and run, but my new body being weak, I was unable to move, rendering me immobile abd easy prey. The wooden wolves drew closer and I shut my eyes hoping that it would be quick and I waited for my doom, in an unknown world scared, lost, alone.

...

Nothing happen, I then felt a gust of wind and the sound of a young woman.

"Hey watch out, thoses timber wolves are dangerous."

I cracked one eye open to see a lightish purple more of a violet uh unicorn, before I could speak there was another voice but from above as I looked only to witness a rainbow flash in the sky.

"don't just sit there! Run!" There voice told me.

"I can't, I can't move, im to exhausted to move." I told the unicorn and the voice abit of truth to my words.

"Then try flying! Use your wings!" the purple unicorn informed me.

'Wings, what wings?' I thought to my self. I then looked around to my back to see two midnight colored wings, 'whoa thats cool' when I felt a cooling presence over my body, I then looked at my hooves to see a violet aura over them and then felt myself lifted and carried from the oncoming 'timber wolves' as that rainbow in the sky came down and literally, I mean literally smashed into the first wolve which exploded on contact as the second on looked in horror as it partner in crime being everywhere in the clearing. The wolve look at the perpetrator a light blue Pegasus with a wild unkept rainbow mane. The wolve took one look at her then at it buddy which is here, there, everywhere. It then turned tail and ran.

"Thats right, you better run from the awsomeness that is Rainbow dash." The Pegasus Rainbow dash boasted, clearly proud of her accomplishment.

After her boasting I was placed on the hill that the unicorn was on. Seeing that no danger was imminent, Rainbow dash decided to join us.

"Thanks, for saving my tail back there, from those uh timber wolves." Giving my gratitude the two ponies that saved me.

"Oh there's no thanks needed, really im just happy that your ok." The purple unicorn told me.

"Yeah, and why were here all by yourself? Huh?" Rainbow dash pryed.

"I was uh I-i uh umm doing uh stuff." I lied

"Stuff aye." Rainbow dash asked skeptically.

"Yeah, stuff." I repeated.

Before Rainbow dash could ask more questions the purple unicorn cut in.

"Ok Rainbow dash, thats enough. Everypony is entitled to their own privacy." She stated

"uh how can I thank you umm." I started but realised I didn't know her name.

"Twilight, Twilight sparkle." She closed, finishing my sentence.

"Uh yeah Twilight." I said.

"let's get going. Its not good to be in the everfree forest after dark, can you stand." Twilight asked.

"Y-Yeah I can try." I stated trying to stand on my hooves.

I managed to rise to my feet and take a few steps trying to get use to walking like a pony. Afterwards, we started walking towards the entrance, I thought to my self 'now how did I get here? And why am I here?'

I would find all of this out in time and my past and my purpose in this new world.

**So how did you like the story? Im thinking of continuing, so until then stay frosty Dubstep gamer OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok hi guys and girls, Dubstep gamer is back. So I hope ghat the first chapter was to your liking yes? Well here's another chapter, So without further ado Enjoy~.**

**Oh and forgot to say Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC.**

Chapter 2

As we walked out of the forest, I could see a nearby town. Strangely enough it to was animated. As we kept walking I was deep in thought 'why am I here, and why can't I remember anything? This world is just so strange, and-' I was pulled from thoughts by the mare next to me, uh she said her name was Twilight Sparkle I recall.

"So what us your name?" She asked, obviously curious about me.

"The names ..., my name is, uh my-" I racked my brain for an answer, some thing quick. "My name is Shadow" I told her "Because of black coat."

"Oh what a fitting name, Shadow- sounds so mysterious." She continued "I like it, it suits you."

I chuckled at her unintended pun.

"Whats so funny, huh?" Asked Rainbow dash, in a rather rude way.

"Oh nothing, just somthing funny." I replied. Abit annoyed at her tone.

"Must be pretty funny to make you break your silence." Rainbow dash told me.

Before I could speak, Twilight cut in "Now Rainbow, there's no need to be rude." She started, "if he wants to be quiet, let him, he was nearly pony food for thoses timber wolves." She continued "that's a traumatizing experience nopony wants to have."

The blue Pegasus just rolled her eyes as she hovered with us over the bridge into town. By this time, the moon was in the sky. Just now feeling the exhaustion and anxiety of the day, I was well beyond tired. In fact I was ready to sleep the week away with out a care.

"Boy am I tired." I stated sleepy

"Oh my gosh! Do you have a place to stay?" Twilight asked frantically.

"No I don-" i started but.

"Then you can stay with me." Implied Rainbow dash.

Twilight and I just looked at Rainbow dash like she had just grown a second head.

"What, is there some thing wrong with me?" She asked worried.

I spoke first, "I thought you didn't like me, and your willing to let me, a complete stranger into your own house?"

"Well, I wanted to get to know you, and to grace you with my radicalness!" Rainbow dash replied while doing a loop in the air.

"Well thank you." I said wearily.

"Oh man, dude you don't look to good." She told me.

"Im fine, just tired." I told her.

"Well with that settled, I got to go and get spike ready for bed, bye." Twilight said as she ran off into the night.

"Well looks like it just us now Shadow." Rainbow dash told me, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah im ready to crash." I told her.

"Ok hot shot lets go!" She yelled into the night sky and flew up.

I looked at her as she flew. She stoped and looked at me on the ground, and said "Ya comin or what?"

"I don't know how to fly." I explained.

"Your kidding me right." She said. I just nodded my head. She then face pa- hooved her self.

"Try extending your wings." She started "then flap them as fast as possible."

"Ok, ill try." I said.

I took her advice, and thought about extending my wings, I even thought of a bird taking off in to the skys and just imagined myself as a bird and then I felt my self flap my wings, I then stsrted to hover over the ground, then up, up, and away. I found my self next to Rainbow dash.

"Good job, now lets go home." She told me.

I nooded tiredly as we flew up to the clouds.

"Welcome to cloudsdale." Rainbow dash whispered to me.

I must've had a crazy or astonished look on my face because Rainbow dash stated laughing at me. Shaking my head, I didn't really care, I just wanted a place to crash at. After she was done, we flew to the city in the clouds. When we got to her place I managed to mutter thanks, and a good night. She smiled and when to a room, I then hovered over to the couch, the moment I hit the cushioning the world went black.

**So that was the second chapter, so I decided to take things a little slower for the first few chapter before thing kick off. Until next time stay frosty. Dubstep gamer OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dubstep gamer here, im excited, and happy because I got a Review today! Thanks to Silver dollar, and thank you readers. You guys are why I keep writing. It was just a dream to make a story, but now I got a Review and 90+ views of this story, which alone is incredible for me, so thanks and please keep reading and don't be afraid to tell me things. All of your support is appreciated. Well enough of my happiness, I got to think about you guys now, so without further ado Enjoy~.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC.**

The sunlight hit my eyes as I let out a groan of dissatisfaction of being woken by the sun. Still half asleep I picked myself off the couch. I looked around to take in the surroundings, everything was just clouds, clouds, and more clouds. I groggly and quite reluctantly stood on my hind-legs and stumbled to the bathroom. After relieving myself, I stumbled to what I thought was the kitchen to find something to eat. Opening the refrigerator I pulled out 4 eggs and 6 frozen waffles. Putting the said items on the counter, pulled a skillet from the cabinet next to me, I then took 2 of the 6 waffles and put them into the toaster. As those got started, I began to crack the eggs one by one on the side of a lage bowl. I then took a whisp and began to beat the eggs in the bowl making a nice thick yellowish gel like substance. Before I poured the now whisped eggs on the hot skillet, I put butter so the food wouldn't stick to the skillet. I then poured parts of the gel substance in at a time making omelets, 6 layers of fluffy cooked egg with a hint of pepper. At this time the seconed batch of waffles pop out a golden yellow, not to burnt, and not under cooked. I then went to the toaster and pulled the two still warm waffles and put them on the plate and took the last two waffles and put them in the toaster and pulled the handle starting the cooking process. I then poured the little bits of the eggs into the skillet hering that satisfing sizzle. After fliping the cooking eggs to the other side I went to the toaster to pull out the recooked waffles placeing them all on the plate, I then took them to the table, which like everything else, was a cloud. Setting the plate down I then walked back to the kitchen to take the omelet on another plate and took that out to the table too. As I exited the kitchen, my oh so gracious and lovely hoast came up to the table yawning and rubin her left eye. She then looked at the table surprised at all the food.

"You made us breakfast?" She asked

"Well yeah, what better way to thank you for letting me stay the night" I replied cheekily. "Enough talking let us eat, shall we." I told her while pulling the chair out for her to sit in. She looked at me, her gaze told me everything. She then smiled at me and sat into the chair. I pushed it in and took my own chair next to her and split the eggs and the waffles, I let her take 4 omelets and waffles leaving me with the last two of each. As she dug in to the food, I just chuckled and ate as well. When we were finished up, took the plates and dirty dishes and headed back to the kitchen, but not before Rainbow dash huged me from behinded and whispered thanks for the meal. I smiled and tolded her don't mention it. After putting the dishes into the sink and rinseing them. I sat on the couch and sighed. 'What was my past like? Why can't I remember who I was, and what I did or any childhood memories? It just didn't make any sense.' I was pulled from thoughts when I herd a door open. I cranded my neck to see where, my breath caught in my throat at what I saw. What my eyes took in stunded me, I saw Rainbow dash with nothing but a towel on her mane draped over her shoulder, the water clung to her body as did the towel. I quickly realized what I was staring at and well aware of the blush on my face and turn my head too fast as an audible crack or pop was herd.

"Are you Ok?" She asked as she quickly rushed to my side a look of worry on her face.

"Yeah, I-im fine." I managed to stutter out, hoping my midnight coat would be of use. She then cracked a smile seeing my blush.

"Oh I see, heh like what you see?" She asked as she did sexy posses.

As she did this I could feel my blush consume my face, god I must be a deep shade of crimson at this point. I just turned my head and avoided eye contact with the light blue Pegasus in front of me. She giggled and walked off, to go dry off what I assume. 'But I mean isn't a guy to blush when he sees a girl all wet like that? Its completely normal. Like I just met her, there is nothing going on between us. But she was acting very erotic and-,' I just shook my head to rid these thoughts.

"Damn her and her teasing." I muttered.

After about five minutes of waiting, Rainbow dash came back, completely dry and her mane, still a mess, but rainbowy, to which I didn't know why.

She then asked "hey Shadow, you ready to go see Twilight?"

"Yeah, lets go, I need to stretch my legs." I said as we flew out of the house.

'That was one hell of a morning. Is it going to be like this every morning if I stay here, I hope not I only have so much self control.'

"Hey Shadow, what ya' doin, lets go" Rainbow dash yelled out

"R-right sorry." I replied.

And like that we sped to the ground to met my second friend in this new place.

**Yeah sorry, I know it's slow but don't worry, I'll put action and longer chapters, so like always, stay frosty. Dubstep gamer OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup, Dubstep gamer here, sorry for not posting, just been busy and stuff, trying to get an xbox for Destiny and getting ready for school. And I have been challanged to do the ALS ice bucket challenge. So yeah got alot of stuff goin' on. So now you now, and ill be thinking about posting weekly instead of daily or do it when I have a chance. Well anyway I decided to give you a treat, i was going to post two separate chapters, but ill make it one whole chapter. Well lets get started, hope you like, wuth out further ado Enjoy~.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and story.**

Chapter 4

We flew back to the town, and Rainbow dash and I. We landed at a tree of some sort, one with windows and a door, with a sight that looked like It had a book and a quill on it, if I had to guess it would be a library. "Uh Rainbow dash, this is a library, I thought you said we're going to see Twilight, not get a book."

"I know, this is Twilight's house." She told me.

"So, Twilight lives in a library?" I asked.

"Yeah." She confirmed it.

With that said, Rainbow dash rasped her hoove over the red door, to which a voice was hear inside. Not soon after the door opened and we were greeted by a ... dragon, and small one at that.

"Hey spike, good morning, were is Twilight?" Rainbow dash greeted the small dragon.

"Hey Rainbow, Twilight is getting ready." Spike replied.

"What for?, is it another world crisis, is there something happening?" Rainbow dash asked abit to excitedly.

"Well no, we're going to have a picnic, remember." Spike said, "Twilight is preparing."

"Oh, yeah i remember now." Rainbow dash replied.

Before I could ask what they were talking about, Twilight came to the door.

"Good, your here Rainbow dash, oh and you brought Shadow." She greeted. "Ok lets get everypony else."

"Everypony else? There are others?" I question.

"Yeah, and they're going to love having a new friend." She said upbeat.

"Oh Ok, then I guess it would be nice." I replied to her statement.

Twilight giggled, "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go and get the others!"

Off of that note, Twilight, Spike, Rainbow dash and I started to walk around the town. There were all types of ponies, there were ponies with wings like me and Rainbow dash, then there were some with horns like Twilight, then there were ones with nonthing. As we kept walking we soon found ourselves at a gingerbread\cake house, it looked really realistic. Twilight then walked in side, as did Spike and Rainbow dash, following them into the building made of sweets. Seeing the others at the counter talking to a pink pony, who appeared to be jumping up and down, grinning ear to ear all the while. As I approach the group the pink pony gasped, and before she could speed off, was halted by Twilight.

"Pinkie, you can plan the party later, now we need to go get the others for the picnic." She told 'Pinkie' the pink pony merely nodded to show she understood, and then was released, she then sped to me, she then suddenly stoped and as if her hooves were magneticly stuck to the floor.

"Hi im Pinkie, are you new here? Of course your new I know every pony in Ponyville. When did you get here? Are you enjoying Ponyville? Do you like parties cause I do. I plan the best parties in all of Equestria!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh" I said totally blown away.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh, well its nice to meet you Uhhhhhhhh" she said. Cheerfuly.

"Pinkie Pie, quit overwhelming him." Twilight scolded

"Oh sorry, My name is Pinkie Pie." She giggled

"Im Shadow." I said, preparing for an onslaught of questions.

Before Pinkie could talk Twilight said "Ok now we head over to get Rarity."

We exited the building and started tp walk down a path, well most of us walked, Pinkie bounced or hopped, one of those two. We soon stop in front of a Carousel type building. Twilight then knocked on the door only to be greeted by a pure white unicorn with a mane of the purest violet. She spoke with a voice of a higher class.

"Oh Twilight, darling how are you?" The unicorn greeted

"Hi Rarity, are you ready?" Asked Twilight.

"Oh, but of course dear." 'Rarity' replied happily

"Great, now we can go get Applejack, then Fluttershy." Twilight told the 5 of us.

We then started to walk towards a farm, Rarity, taking notice of my existence, decided to indulge in some small talk.

"Well hi there, I haven't seen you here, you new?" Rarity asked.

"Oh yeah, I was found by Rainbow dash and Twilight in the forest." I tolded her.

"You don't mean the Everfree forest do you." She said rather surprised.

"Yeah, two timber wolves nearly had me for dinner, but those two really did save my skin back there. I owe them my life." I informed her.

"Well im glad your safe, and making new friends." She smiled.

"Yeah me too." I said

We then arrived at the farm, there were trees for as far as the eye could see, and each had a dozen or so apples, all of different colors. And there was the sent of apples in the air. We walked up to the barn door, Twilight just opened the door and step inside and called for Applejack. Not soon after a pony with a mane the color of sand and what looked like a coat of a perfect tan. She walked up and started talkin with Twilight in a southern accent. Before I could get close enough to hear what they were talking about Twilight turned "Ok girls oh and Shadow, lets get Futtershy.

"Actually, you guys go ahead, ill get Fluttershy." Rainbow dash said.

"Oh ok, well we'll see you there then." Twilight said.

And with that we left, Rainbow dash went another way, while the 6 of us followed Twilight. As we were walking the tan pony who I guess is Applejack, came right next to me.

"Howdy, ah'm Applejack, your Shadow right." Applejack greeted.

"Yeah, im Shadow, it's nice to meet you Applejack, your farm is very impressive." I started.

"Well thats mighty kind of you ta say."

"What sort of products do you make? There apple related I assume." I asked.

"Yeah, we make al' kinds of 'tuff, apple jam, apple cider, apple juices, and we sell jus' good ol' apples. She listed.

"Well, thats seems very busy, and alot of hard work." I stated.

Before Applejack could say any more, Twilight told us were all here. As if that was a cue, Spike ran around setting up, the quilt, the basket and plates, every little detail was met with the little dragon working hard to make every thing perfect. After done, he ran to us all with a look of accomplishment. Twilight and the others gave the little dragon praise for the job he did with the set up. I pasted the dragon and tolde him good job, he seemed to shine at my complaint. We sat down then I noticed it, every single one of my friends had a marking on their flanks, I took my place next to Twilight.

"Hey uh Twilight, why do you have marks on you uh back." I asked embarrassed about asking her about her flank. To my surprise she told me like it was comman to ask about the marking on their flanks.

"Oh Shadow these are cutie marks everypony has them, im sure you have one-." She stoped clearly confused. "Hey Shadow, wheres your cutie mark? Didn't you get one too?" Twilight asked.

"No, actually I don't know, I havent been able to remember any thing before you and Rainbow dash found me in that clearing in the Everfree."

"Oh, well after we're finished, ill try to find you a spell to re cover your memories." She said.

"Really. You'll do that for me." I said dumbfounded.

"Of course, were friends, friends always help each other out." She giggled, "Oh look, it Rainbow dash and Fluttershy." She pointed out.

Just as Twilight pointed out, Rainbow dash and a yellow Pegasus was flying with her, the Pegasus had a brilliant pink mane. They came to a stop and sat down, Rainbow dash next to me, the yellow Pegasus next to Pinkie Pie. She looked at me and when our eyes meet she almost immediately looked away and hid behind her mane.

"Come on Fluttershy, say hi to our new friend." Twilight said

"Yeah I wont bite." I soothed her, looked at me with all the confidence she could muster, greeted me.

"My names Fluttershy." She said barley audible.

"Fluttershy, thats a lovely name." I told her she just nodded and blushed at my comment.

Alittle bit into the picnic, we were laughing and talking, I felt like these 6 ponies were my friends since forever, they took me into their circle of friendship, me a stranger. Just then Spike looked like he was about to vomit and coughed up a flame into the air which then fell to the ground as a scroll and letter, Twilight picked up the scroll and started reading, she then looked at us confused. Applejack was first to speak.

"Well what dose it say sugercube." She asked

"We're invitex to wedding." Twilight replied.

"Well isn't that nice." I said.

"Yeah, I know but who's wedding?" Twilight asked.

Spike then picked out the envelope and haned it to Twilight. "Here, maby this will tell you."

Twilight opened up the envelope and read it aloud. When she finished, she looked confused. "Who's this princess Mea Mor what ever her name is." She asked, to which I replied who's Shining Armor?"

Twilight replied "thats my brother."

The girls gasped and said their blessings to Twilight. "Well we better get ready. We're going to Canterlot." Twilight said. There's thing for you to girls." Twilight read off the scroll to which parts were directed to the 5 girls of what they had to duties to perform for the wedding. After we finished the picnic, we all met at the train station ready to get on the train and ride off to this 'Canterlot'. We borded the train. Soon we herd the whistle of the train and we lurched forword, aware now that the train was leaving Ponyville. Seeing Twilight in distress, I sat next to her and asked her what was wrong. She said she was just sad that her brother himself didn't come personally and give her the invention, and that she would worry that her brother would spend less time together with him after he's married. I told her that she over thinking things and would feel better after some rest. Twilight agreed to my suggestion and fell asleep on my shoulder, thinking that was a good idea, I soon to fell asleep my head resting next to her cheek as the train shook, darkness over took me.

**Yeah going to leave you with that. So hope you all enjoyed, like always stay frosty. Dubstep gamer OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**Hey it's Dubstep gamer. Sorry again, but I was in a car crash earlier this week, and I have a major head ach that keeps coming back. Yeah im not going to go into detail, but my mom and older sis and bro are good, nothing got hurt but the car. The lady even apologized. So I think I have had one hell of a week, I hope you all have had a better week than I. So enough about my mess, to my lovely readers and fathful friends, to you Enjoy~.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and story.**

Chapter 5 part 1

I looked around to find a dark place, me just floating there in a void. I could move but I looked like this place went on and on as far as the eye could see. So I just floated until there was a bright flash, when the light died I looked to see a man, but he was different from the ponies or stallions, here he was a hansom, even rugged man. He then bent down and held a boy, no older than 10, the boy had midnight hair and his eyes were different from most, one a bright brilliant blue. The other a sharp green that could put even the purest emerald to shame. I just looked at the boy as he smiled like there was no care in the world. The man seemed to shine as he watch the child. He smiled and laughed and kissed the boy on the forehead above his left eye. Then it faded to a dark, rainy night. The boy seemed to look older but he didn't seem older than 12. The boy was in an alley way, all alone, that man wasn't with the boy, his eyes looked distant, glazed over. Then you noticed it, the light shake of the boy's body, he buried his head as his sobs racked his body. You could only assume something terrible had happened to the boy. The image then faded and a new one came into place, the boy was a year older, how you knew was unknown. The boy walked up the steps with others, male and female. The boy rushed as fast as he could, then a group of the kids walked to the boy, they corner the boy a girl cam from the crowd. She then looked at him and smiled, the boy visibly tensed. The girls features then when dark as she threw her palm, the boys head rocketed to the same side as her hand. The others snickerd, the girl left she looked at the boys jn the group, they all nodded at some unspoken signal, they then close in on the boy, beating the defenseless boy unable to do any thing as the teachers just watched, the bell rang long ago. Then picture then faded, next was the boy at home walking inside with a red mark on his left cheek, bruises on his face. You see a woman sitting on the couch. You were granted the ability to hear. The woman only looked at you, her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, she then picked herself off the couch and walked up the the boy, for a moment, nothing happened. Then the woman pushed the boy to the floor, and kicked the child, iver and over again, she yelled at the boy, fiery in her eyes as she looked at the form of the beaten and crippled form of the boy unflinching, his eyes held ferm. This made the woman even more enraged, she picked the boy up and held him to her face as she screeched in his face, she said to him, "YOUR A MISTAKE! NO ONE LOVES YOU! YOU WASTE OF SPACE! IF I CRY YOU MUST SUFFER AS WELL!" The boy looked as the woman then pushed him, she gave him another look of disgust and pure rage. The boy got off the ground, dusted himself off, and walked up the steps. The picture changed, the boy now in a bare room, a old small mattress in the far corner. The boy slumped against the wall, and his body shook as his silent sobs fell silently as the light breeze. The picture faded. Then you felt a tug as you ascended out pulled back to the plain of awakening.

...

I awoke as the mare next to me stired. I looked at how she looked, slightly at peace with the world. She looked cute, very cute. But your mind wonderd back to that strange dream you had. 'The what was that?' I thought 'that was the strangest thing, but some how, familiar. 'I best not dwell on it how are the others-' your train of thought was interrupted as you looked as the others were grinning ear to ear. Your body suddenly tensed and braced its self. You then relaxed, wondering where that came. You look back to your friends, all were smiling except Rainbow dash, who had a barely noticable frown, Twilight who gave a sight snort in her sleep. When you looked back to your friends, those damn smiles never left. "What?" I questioned.

"Oh nothing dear, but you and Twilight look like a couple, it just to cute." Rarity started.

"Yes, I have too agree as well." Fluttershy agreed.

"Ok, that's enough, lets get ready to get off the train." Rainbow dash growled. "And Shadow, wake Twilight up."

Stunned by Rainbow dash's hostility to this, I just nodded to show I understood. The others compiled with Rainbow dash's wishes, as they got up and got ready to leave when the train stoped. I looked at the sleeping mare still sound asleep on my shoulder. I took my hoove and gently shook her and whispered in to her ear her name. The mare shut her eyes as she let out an Mmmmmmm she then decided to get a better spot on my shoulder as her fore-arms wraped around my as if to pull me closer. I merely gave a smile at her actions. Try again, abit more forceful still whispering in her ear. She once again clenched her eyes as she muzzled my shoulder, then she perched her head on my right cheek. Then the train rocked back, Twilight and I droped from the seat, the mare awoke at we hit the ground. Twilight who was not hurt, she used me to brake her fall. Twilight shook her head as she looked still drowsy looked behind feeling another pony under her. Her eyes widen at the realization that she was on top of her friend, the only stallion that had ever been this close to her, Twilight jumped off me within h a furious blush on her face.

"Im sorry! I didn't mean-" Twilight started but I cut her off.

"How was your nap? Enjoy my shoulder and my cheek?" I questioned with a sly smile. In response her face only got darker and found the floor very interesting. I just chuckle at her, I walked up to her and put my fore-arm over her and said "well no matter what, you had a pretty nice nap and your well rested for that BBBFF." Her ears perked up at the word I said, her eyes held gratitude, "now lets get ready, the train looks ready to pull in."

We made it to the palace, stunned at the castle that was in front of me. My mind was just blown to bits. The others giggled at my expression. Quickly recomposing myself, I walked with the others. Then a white stallion came running at us his cutie mark was a shield with a star smack dab in the middle of it. He ran and stoped in front of Twilight.

"Twili!" He said excitedly.

"Shinning." Twilight greeted with less than excitedly.

The stallion, not at all fazed by Twilight's tone, continued to try to talk tothe purple unicorn. That is until Twilight decided she had enough and it was time to cut to the chase.

"Why didn't you invite me your wedding our self! And who is this Mea Mor Cundreze!" (Im a terrible speller)

The stallion looked heart renched,his eyes looked to kope with Twilight. He sighed "the reson why is because ... there was a threat to Canterlot and the kingdom. With me being here, I can keep the protection spell you see up over the kingdom." The stallion explain.

"Oh, im sorry. I didn't know Shinng Armor." Twilight said miserably.

"No you didn't-" Shinning started

"Dear?" A voice spoke from the shadows.

We turn to the right to see a pony, but the pony in question was like none that I seen. She had wings like a Pegasus, but the horn of a unicorn. The species was Alicorn. She walked up to Shinning Armor, and looked at Twilight and me, the others left to perform their wedding duties. She looked at me, a wicked glint in her eyes, something was ... off with her. She then looked at Twilight. Twilight then jumped over to the Alicorn, i wish I had a camera for what happen next, Twilight sparkle, did a little uh pony shake. Well what ever it was I nearly bursted out laugh. After she was done, the pink Alicorn, acted like what just happened was nothing short of embarrassing, she looked and then decided that the prancing Twilight was not even there, obviously trying to get the attention of the Alicorn. After she had her words with Shinning Armor, Twilight jumped at her chance to talk to the pink Alicorn.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it you, Candeze." Twilight squealed "do you remember me."

The pink Alicorn looked hard at Twilight, almost like she was choosing her next words carefully. "Nooo." She said almost too fast. "Ok dear ill see you later." And with that she walked away with from us and back into the shadows.

"Well I got to go Twili, see you tomorrow." And with that the white stallion walked after his bride to be. I looked back to the see Twilight, completely crestfallen. I went to go and comfort the mare, when I got to her she just ran with a hasty goodnight.

I stood there and watch the mare disappear into the castle.

**So yeah I know not to much but hey ill be up loading soon. So like always, stay frosty. Dubstep gamer OUT! **


End file.
